


Here Comes Trouble

by piggybackride (mssileas)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Riot!AU, Riots, handjobs, modern!AU, political issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/pseuds/piggybackride
Summary: "The air is filled with noise, violent chants and angry drums. They are not single people anymore, they are a mass dressed in black, masks and bandanas covering their faces, hoods drawn over their heads, and they are pushing against the metal barricades erected to keep them from breaking through. They’ll break through anyway and come over the government district like the plague of locusts. "Yet another contribution to our discord'sWeekly Roadrat Assignment prompt.Second week's topic:Inappropriate public behaviourORJamie casually rubbing one out.So naturally, I took on both.





	1. The Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

> For this week's prompt I'm bringing you something with a bit more substance. 
> 
> A big Thank You goes out to [Roo](http://murasakidoku.tumblr.com/) for editing and really polishing it up! <3
> 
> First chapter is SFW, second one won't be. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s fucking freezing and the very air around them is wet from fog and the thin veil of rain that steadily keeps falling. Mako’s clothes had been damp two hours ago, now they feel drenched and cold and they’re sticking to his skin, but inside, he’s still burning.

The air is filled with noise, violent chants and angry drums. They are not single people anymore, they are a mass dressed in black, masks and bandanas covering their faces, hoods drawn over their heads, and they are pushing against the metal barricades erected to keep them from breaking through. They’ll break through anyway and come over the government district like the plague of locusts. 

It had been supposed to be a peaceful demonstration; it had started out as one.  
But it wasn’t just Mako and his pack of loud-and-proud anti-fascist punks anymore who were far beyond pissed off and angry. 

The masses joining the demonstration have no one face or age. He has seen people old enough to be his long deceased grandparents falling into the rhythmic, repetitive chants. He has heard young women, who look like they’d rather be at home with their children, scream the filthiest obscenities at policemen in riot gear. 

Even today he sees them all. The teenagers, the students, the adults, the well-off, the poor, the fucking old and crippled--they all flock together, rallying behind a wall of semi-professional protesters like Mako. 

Because now, _now_ that it’s almost too late, they see what’s happening. They see the rich robbing them at every chance, penny for penny, sucking dry the very core of their society.  
There are no jobs for the old. There are no jobs for the young. Hell, there are barely any jobs for well-educated adults anymore -- and those who have jobs wished they didn’t. 

Fucking slavery, that’s what it is, minus the whips.

Because a system that has you addicted to paper slips and metal tokens?  
A system that will let you die on the street like a stray dog if you do not own enough of that colorful paper and fancy pressed metal?  
A system like that doesn’t need whips. 

Not enough money for decent living - must be your own fault.

Not enough money to pay for your medication - must be your own fault. 

Not enough money for your kid’s education - sorry, also your fault. Who told you to have them?

Unexpectedly pregnant - _totally_ your fault. Abortion? Can’t do that. Free childcare? Can’t do that either. Also, your rent’s gone up. Your wages haven’t of course. Why would they? Do you work more?

A system like that didn’t need whips to drive people insane.

And, finally, it had seeped into those who had thought themselves safe and protected by their government. The same government had left them behind and became a bunch of circle-jerking oligarchs with a moral compass that would have made Satan pale. 

So what was left but to come for them and break down their doors? 

The sheer masses of protesters must have scared someone important… because at the point where they had wanted to march to on the parliament building, they were suddenly confronted with metal barricades and what looked like an army of police officers, dressed from head to toe in riot gear. 

A wall against a wall. 

Mako has not tried to argue with them. He could show them officially approved demonstration routes, but words don't matter anymore, promises don't matter anymore, officially signed documents don't matter anymore. 

So they try to break through. They shove against metal and riot shields that function like a second wall, protecting the police from any actual harm, and nothing fuels Mako’s rage more than the sheer _cowardice_ behind that tactic. If you’re not ready to get hurt defending the law and the status quo, then maybe you should think real hard about whether you were on the right side of things or not. 

 

He knows exactly who’s next to him. The black hoodie under a black jacket, with an equally black bandana covering the lower half of his face, hides most of him, but the bright orange prosthetic hand hammering against a riot shield gives Jamie away every time. 

Mako hears him yelling, the only words he regularly hears over all the other noise is _’cunts’_ and _’bastards’_ and it makes him grin despite being wet to his bones. His big hands grip the metal barrier - and then he pulls. And pushes. And pulls again. It doesn’t give much at first, but that it does give at all makes the men and women in their uniforms visibly nervous. If anything they close their line of defense even tighter and Mako growls. 

“Fuck this shit, mate! That's takin’ too long!” he hears Jamie yelling in his ear. Behind them the noise sounds like war drums now. “Lend me yer shoulder!”

Before Mako can ask what the fuck he’s planning to do now he thinks he can see Jamie open his pants out of the corner if his eye. But why the fuck -

He doesn’t have to ask. In a movement so swift it surprises both Mako and the wall of police officers trying to keep them in line, Jamie’s prosthetic hand grabs Mako’s shoulder. He puts his booted foot on top of the barrier and hauls himself up, Mako’s hand instinctively reaches out to support him by just grabbing a handful of his skinny arse and shoving.

Jamie’s flesh hand is pushed down his pants already, and before an officer can come to their senses, the fucking brat has pulled out his cock and _pisses all over the crowd_. 

Mako can hear his familiar hyena laugh, high from adrenaline and batshit insane because that’s just what Jamie is, when he drenches them in piss - the air is so cold it’s actually steaming in the grossest way possible.

Mako is furious and strung so high he feels like ripping the barrier from the concrete and bashing someone’s head in with it, and his own barking laughter sounds cold and vicious where it mingles with Jamie’s.

 

Despite them hiding behind shields and helmets and bulletproof gear, everyone flinches away instinctively from a guy pissing on you - and even trained police officers can’t hold their position.

A few of them step back involuntarily, but they’re being blocked by the solid wall of reinforcements behind them. One particularly outraged exemplar has already reached for his baton - he aims for Jamie’s legs, but Mako’s quicker.

Behind the helm visor he can see the man’s face change from wrath to the sudden, gut-dropping realization that he has just made a huge mistake when Mako’s hand closes around his wrist, color draining from his skin and his eyes going wide as saucers. He looks too young to be in that position. He’s inexperienced, and it’s not the first time the government has sent out rookie cops to at least look the part in an attempt to deter protesters from rioting.

Mako _pulls_ , and the cop screams when a hundred hungry, clawing hands grab at him, dragging him from the safety of the group and finally creating an opening in the wall of shields. 

Jamie’s the first to plunge in, barely tucked back in properly, and a swarm of black hoods follows him, cheering and hollering. The energy changes. The frustration and anger has reached critical mass, and it's blowing up in a violent, rage-fueled outburst. 

They were not cops. They were not afraid of broken bones and bloody noses as a sacrifice for their fight.

Mako pulls the struggling officer over the barricade for good, dropping him like a beanbag, and then he climbs the barrier himself. 

Time to join the fucking party.


	2. The Aftermath

Of _course_ they end up in an arrest cell. 

It takes four grown men to wrestle Mako into restraints and into a police van. That’s the point where he stops physically resisting. He’s big and strong, but when locked in an up-armored vehicle with a whole bunch of cops, he would just waste his energy.  
Mako knows that, but it doesn’t make him detest the situation and everyone responsible for it any less though. He just stores away the anger so it can stew with all the already existing wrath - growing more and more vile with each passing day until he gets to unleash it on a bunch of uniformed cunts again.

He’s going to feel the bruises on his body tomorrow. He isn’t looking forward to it, but when he looks at his swollen, bloody knuckles, he thinks a lot more people will wake up the next day feeling way worse than him. That makes him feel a bit better and he relaxes somewhat on the hard metal bench inside the cell.

And then he hears a familiar scratched, hoarse voice echoing through the station, cussing out every single member of the police force and their respective families, causing Mako to grin to himself.

“Ey! Ey, whatcha think yer doin’, stupid fuckin’ cunts? Lemme go, yer not allowed to do tha’, I’m fuckin’ disabled ya drongos, this is abuse!” 

Jamie’s shrill shrieks make Mako pull a face, and the younger man isn’t even in sight yet. Of course Jamie pulls the disability card whenever it suits him, while simultaneously spitting at everybody who so much as suggests that he should not do certain things because of his handicap.

Never fails to amuse Mako. 

The officers look beyond annoyed when they finally manage to drag him all the way to the arrest cells. Jamie’s kicking and squirming and just generally being a pain in the ass, until he sees Mako and visibly relaxes in the firm grip, flashing his boyfriend a wicked grin.

His face looks awful - there’s a bruise slowly blooming into a stunning blue on his left eye, and dried blood smeared under his nose, lips and chin. Whatever is matting his shaggy blond hair is either more blood or just dirt. Maybe both. 

The twisted grin reveals a chipped tooth, and Mako loves him so much it’s ridiculous. 

Jamie’s shoved into the cell none too gently and collapses on the bench next to Mako with an exhausted sigh. 

As soon as the officers disappear to finish the necessary paperwork - for which they will take their time, just to make them wait - Jamie’s leaning against him. It’s not exactly comfortable, cuddling someone in cold, damp clothes, but the light weight pressing into his side calms Mako’s raw, fringed nerves. 

“Well, that was fun!” Jamie exclaims, shifting a bit so he can look up in Mako’s face, who only snorts in some sort of agreement. Jamie’s always in high spirits after a solid beat-down with the police, but Mako hates that it usually only ends in this. Locked up in a cage like a rabid animal. It feels like a failure - they will make headlines, no doubt, but no real changes. 

But his boyfriend is not so easily brought down. He’s still thriving on his rush, squirming impatiently next to Mako as if he can’t find a comfortable position, rubbing his dirty face into Mako’s shoulder.

“Ya reckon we gonna stay here long?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know the drill. There’s an edge in his voice Mako can’t quite place right away… it sounds strained and a bit tense and just like that he snaps from his brooding thoughts to worrying that Jamie got actually hurt this time. 

But when he turns his head to inspect Jamie for any injuries, it quickly becomes clear that it’s not exactly _pain_ that’s troubling him. His pants are tenting out obscenely and Jamie is already reaching to cup his clothed erection with his flesh hand, moaning shamelessly into Mako’s hoodie before the older man can really process what’s going on. 

When he finally does catch on, Mako just chuckles. “Long enough,” he says.

He really shouldn’t encourage this. But Jamie hears the permission in his voice and giggles excitedly into Mako’s shoulder, wasting no time anymore to pop the button of his pants before unzipping them completely and just diving for the treasure. 

“It’s really fucked up you can wank in a police station, you know that?” Mako says, as if it would ever stop Jamie. The sound of his voice just seems to please the blond calamity even more and soon enough he’s panting against Mako. He can see the head of Jamie’s cock peek out between his fingers, swollen and dripping already - not enough for Mako to really want to join his fun, but enough to make watching worthwhile. 

“I know, but beating up men in uniforms always gets me so horny,” Jamie moans. It’s only half a laugh, because it’s at least half true, and Mako just makes a rumbling, agreeing sound in his chest that has Jamie grip himself tighter. “Only thing better -” His breath hitches somewhere in his throat. “- is watch you doing it.”

It shouldn’t flatter Mako, but it does. That fucker always knows just what to say. Mako rolls his eyes as he puts one arm around Jamie, pulling him in closer and finally reaching around his slim waist. 

“Should take care of that then, too,” Mako mumbles, silently revelling in the shiver that runs through Jamie’s body when his bruised, blood-smeared hand joins his boyfriend’s and wraps around a throbbing, impatient cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you liked it or come hang out at my [tumblr](https://piggyofoz.tumblr.com/)! (NSFW tumblr version [here](https://piggyofoz-nsfw.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
